Aqua's Letters
by Keyblade Meister
Summary: Aqua and her time in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Aqua ran through the dark forest; dodging numerous, towering trees. The tails of her skirts fluttered in the wind. Her short blue hair whipped against her face, blue eyes darted across the landscape, taking everything in. Sweat ran down her brow, but she was not breathing hard. Aqua ducked behind a tree.

Ten years of fighting these beings, so much like unversed, known as heartless had made her strong. How weak she was, several years ago (the exact amount, she wasn't sure; Aqua did not age here) that she needed the protection of her friends' keyblades just to survive. She no longer needed their help, but they were still there, always there; ready to provide assistance if she needed it, just like her real friends. If her real friends were safe.

The events leading up to her imprisonment in this shadowy place and the troubles that befell her friends put their relationship through many trials and certainly endangered all of their lives. Aqua liked to hope-even in this twisted place, there was hope- that they returned to their world unscathed.

But, it was unlikely.

Some of her friends: a boy named Terra, as quiet and strong as the earth, and a younger boy named Ventus-Ven for short- who was so full of light and cheerful had terrible fates befall them. The boys were practically opposites in appearance: Terra, tall and strong with dark brown hair; Ven, short and slight with blond hair. Their fates were also very different. Terra had his body stolen by a monster of a man known as Xehanort. She was forced to fight him, this hybrid. Aqua also sacrificed herself to save him. No matter what happened to Terra, she would always do anything for him. Ven, dear Ven, lost his heart; but, being pure light, he entered a comotose state. Aqua herself put his body in a safe, secret place.

It was lonely, spending so much time in this somber land. It was a miracle that she had yet to become a heartless. Sometimes it was genuinely difficult to fight the perverse darkness trying to consume her. When she began to lose hope, Aqua thought of her old life with her friends and her dreams of all of them becoming Keyblade Masters. Sometimes she thought of a new life, when she was free of this land of eternal night; maybe her friends would be there with her, maybe there would be that little girl that she had once saved in a land known as Radiant Garden or the mouse Keyblade Wielder that visited the same place, maybe there would be those two little boys-that reminded her so much of Ven and Terra- from Destiny Islands.

A shadowy talon shattered the tree Aqua was leaning against, interrupting her grim thoughts. She faced the attacking creatures, dozens of Darksides-large, muscular, almost humanoid heartless with a pitch black hide. Aqua summoned her Keyblade; Master Equarus' Keyblade, Master Keeper and began to fight.

Aqua weaved through the heartless, slashing and jabbing with her Keyblade, occasionally using her magic. She felt darkness begin to edge toward her heart. Aqua began to use one of the many methods she developed to fight the darkness. She would think of what she would write to her friends if she would ever see them again. This letter was for Ven:

_Dear Ven,_

_I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you or keep our promise, that the three of us will always be one. Ven, I tried so hard. I just wasn't able to do it. I'm not sure I would ever be strong enough. For that I am sorry. I don't deserve to be a Keyblade Master. Maybe if Terra instead of I became-no it was too late to think like that._

Aqua used Raging Storm, a fire magic attack. Three pillars of fire appeared and orbited around her, igniting and destroying Darksides.

_Do you still have our good-luck charms? I do. I wonder if Terra does? Are you safe Ven?_

More Darksides were converging. Aqua activated one of her shotlocks, Lightbloom. She began to spin, releasing light energy bursts, effectively eliminating the heartless.

_Ven, I promise to come back for you. Terra too. All three of us will be back together again. It might take some time, but I will do it; even if I need some help. _

_~I hope to see you soon, Aqua_

Aqua finished as she slashed through the last Darkside.

She continued onward to the dark castle, formerly the Castle of Dreams, a world that belonged to the Princess of Heart, Cinderella. Aqua had met Cinderella a long time ago. The princess helped Terra with his darkness-temporarily. She had discovered the castle a while back and had began the journey towards it, fighting increasingly powerful heartless along the way. Aqua wasn't sure what she was going to find there, but having a goal, in this place made all the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of the 2-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Aqua approached the dark castle, her keyblade at hand. She studied her surroundings cautiously. This part of the darkness was no different from the rest. There was nothing but a dark forest, excluding the castle and the dark purple clouds in the distance. Gazing up at the magnificent castle, she couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia. The Castle of Dreams reminded her of a time of adventure and friendship. She missed it terribly. She missed Master Equarus, she missed her home, she missed Ven, and she missed Terra . . .

_. . .Terra. . . _

. . . The boy who lost to the darkness . . .

. . . The boy who gave in to hate . . .

. . . The boy who aided Master Equarus' murder . . .

. . . The boy she sacrificed herself to save . . .

. . . The boy . . . that . . . she _loved. . ._

Aqua could never hate Terra, no matter what he did. Her heart broke when she saw those deep blue eyes turn to gold. She loved Ven as well, but not in the way she loved Terra. They were almost like a family once. Aqua wondered if they would ever be together again.

Before, she could get into too deep of thought, Aqua was attacked. Heartless, purebred this time, began to mob her. These heartless, dark masses of energy given a vaguely humanoid form, were no match for Aqua's power, but there were many of them. She danced among the dark monsters and began to write another letter:

_Dear Terra,_

_Please, please fight the darkness, I know you can do it. Ven does too. By some miracle, he doesn't hate us. After all we did. After all I did. I know we can fix this. I know we can save him. I know I can save you. I sacrificed myself for you, to save you from the darkness. That's why I'm here. Sadly, it's another failure. You lost yourself, Terra, you doubted yourself, if—when—I see you again; I will never let that happen. I'll protect you and Ven. I will never let my loved ones come to harm. Terra, I've never told you this because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but my being in the darkness has given me time to think. I've learned that you can never hold back or hide your feelings for someone because they may be gone the next day. I love you Terra. I've loved you ever since we started training together. Not like my love for Ven—that's sibling love. My love for you is different. When I see you again, talk to you again, hold you again; I'll never let you go._

_~Aqua_

Her heart did not even feel the creeping tendrils of darkness during the battle.

Aqua continued on until she came to the tall, tall doors of the castle. She couldn't help, but be filled with hope. If she could make it here, this fractured memory of an old life, maybe she could see her friends again.

Pushing the huge doors in, Aqua walked inside. The castle looked the same: a sweeping staircase, a large ballroom, and towering balconies; but all in a muted purple color. Aqua breathed lightly, touching the railing. Maybe someone was in here, Cinderella or the Prince. She continued walking on the first floor, deciding not to get her hopes up—it had been several years.

Suddenly, the grand, elaborate edifice, The Castle of Dreams, vanished into oblivion. It was replaced by a bleak, flowerless meadow all in muted colors. Aqua spun around in disbelief. Where did it go? Was it just an illusion? Was this thing, this idea, this hope, that she had based her faith on a lie? Why? Why her? Why Aqua, Terra, Ven? What did they do to deserve this?

Aqua sank to her knees and began to cry. Was there no end to this hell? For the first time in a long time, Aqua began to feel darkness, consuming.

* * *

**Done!**

**Thanks for Reading! **


End file.
